The Dragon Princess
by CaffineFreePepsi
Summary: Tenten entered the Game thinking about good times with good friends, a few chances to meet new ones. Never in her wildest dreams did she think it would become amazingly real and dangerous. Nejiten, Gaarsaku, naruhina other possible pairings
1. Prologue

The Dragon Princess

By: CaffineFreePepsi

A/n: seems I'm breaking the promise I made myself in my other story not to start another story till I was at least at chapter ten. It seemed plausible at the time, not so much now. I keep getting bombarded with ideas. This one is the lucky winner. Hope you enjoy _The Dragon Princess_.

Prologue

_Among us stand the chosen ones_

_Among us stand heroes_

_Among us stand villains and vagabonds_

_One thing is certain though, among it all_

_The sun may rise_

_The sun may set_

_But alone, we all stand_

_Chosen ones_

_Villains_

_Heroes_

_Vagabonds_

_In the world of Bancular _

_Everyone stands apart_

The words had flashed across the giant screen that had taken up half the room of Hyuuga enterprises so fast I was sure the majority of the teens here didn't get a chance to read more than a word or two. I knew that only the other "chosen ones" the game had spoken off could've possibly caught. They were as caught up in this as I was and the three chosen ones I knew. Hinata, my fourteen year old cousin; she had blue-black hair that just reached past her shoulders and the same eyes as me, white as the moon with tints of lavender hidden in their depths. Hanabi, my nine year old cousin; like Hinata and me she 

had the Hyuuga eyes, but unlike her elder sister she had dark brown hair that reached well past her elbows and framed her face in a way that made me wander if she was even human. And Uzumaki Naruto, same age as Hinata but closer to my own fifteen years; bright blue eyes and even brighter hair that framed his face widely. His family was old friends with mine; his father had once told me my father had been friends with his back in their old adventuring days.

But, I couldn't help but wonder who the other chosen ones would be. The girl with long raven hair talking loudly on her phone to her mother, insuring her that some people named Tenten and Suzuki would be alright, that she was bound to bump into them sooner rather than later? Maybe it was the green haired ten year old that was glaring at what I supposed was his younger brother. Hopefully it was neither. All I knew for sure was that they were, without a doubt, in this room, among us.

I shifted uncomfortably in my black school blazer as I considered the reasons I knew without a doubt they would be here. They wouldn't be able to resist the call of the "game". It had been infused with the _essence _of Bancular, their home, would sing to their blood. It would course through their veins like fire along ice, fizzling and crackling, breaking along the edges. It was an unmatchable addiction. Not something they could beat, as unturned to it as they were. I have found that I have a hard time resisting it as did my cousins and Naruto regardless of the time we have spent both there and here. It was hard to imagine what it was like for them, never feeling it before around them. The reason why many of the teens here were all giddy and acting as if they were high.

"Neji-niisan," a quiet voice muttered softly from my side, I inclined my head a little and let my cousin Hinata know I was listening. Her hair, for once, was pulled back from her face by twin barrettes shaped like stars only allowing several stray hairs to frame her face. Like me, she still wore Konoha Academy's school uniform, her dark blazer folded neatly against the darker skirt. "It's starting."

And it was. The lights the high domed room began to dim around us and the few people that had been talking in hushed voices in the crowds, died down. Only one light shone now and that was in the back of the room, far from any doors and windows looking out to the outside. A person appeared on stage, his face cast in shadows, but I knew who he was; my uncle Hyuuga Hiashi. Then his features came into stark reality and I struck once again how much he resembled my father and me.

His features were like an older version of mine in such away people often co0nfused him as my father, not that it was that far from the truth as my father and my uncle are twins, 

but I was currently living with my uncle. My uncle wore his thick mahogany hair long like many of the men of our family and tied back by a leather thong loosely at the base of his neck. He wore an expensive cream two-piece suit that brought out the white more than the lavender in his eyes and made the pale skin look even paler.

"Welcome to the opening ceremony to the newest, and greatest, mmorpg ever created on Earth. Tonight, at midnight the servers will boot up for the first time and you, lucky participators, will be of the first to receive their virtual go-goggles and boot up! As we call the number you received when you preordered your goggles line up at the side of the stage and collect your purchase. Please leave once you have collected your goggles so as not to hold up the others waiting for theirs."

The numbers, thankfully, went by fast enough regardless of the thick suspension that hung in the air. I, like many in the room, counted down the seconds to the time when my own number would be called, not that I could leave as I had to wait for my uncle and he wouldn't be able to leave till the last person left.

"Number 6247853903429 please come to the stage, I repeat, number 6…" The sentence was blocked by my mind as I tumbled to the ground thanks to a rushing brunette, the person I guessed. She wore her long hair tied into two twin buns atop her head and wore a Chinese styled pink tank top and dark kapris, either green or blue. There was something about this girl that made me want to rush after her and let her know I existed, to know everything about her.

My eyes followed as she made her way onto the stage blushing as she talked with my uncle for a moment before making her way back down the stairs clutching a thick package to her chest. Even I had to admit that she looked adorable as she practically danced her way down the stairs, along with the males of our age group.

"… I repeat, number 6358964014530 please come and collect your purchase at the stage." My eyes widen for a second as I heard the repeating of my own number, rushing forward through the crowd I blushed as I passed the girl hearing a soft giggle as her eyes turned on me. It was just my luck, the second I find a girl that interests me I lose myself so far into my mind that I end up embarrassing myself in front of her and my uncle.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Well, this is the prologue to _Dragon Princess; _personally I think I should stick to 3rd person point of view. Each chapter will be in a new characters pov so it probably won't be all that long, there's only so much you can say in 1st person.


	2. Transmission one

**The Dragon Princess**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Transmission 1: Neji**

**Transmission Begin**

It was five after midnight when our car pulled into the driveway of our pristine white three-story house in the upper middle class region of the Kanto district of Tokyo. The house and grounds were surrounded by a stone shoulder high wall and, the house itself, by lavish gardens. My room was in the back corner of the third floor and, as soon as the car stopped, that's where I headed straight for. My cousins talked lowly behind me as they followed me up the stairs, Hanabi already seeming half way top dream land.

"Have a good nigh sleep, Hanabi, Hinata, Hiashi-ojiisan." I called down to them as I reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the third floor. I bowed low to my uncle, made a funny face at Hanabi, drawing a giggle from the younger girl, and nodded to Hinata. Hinata smiled at me and murmured a barely audible good night and my uncle nodded before heading towards the kitchen for his nightly nightcap. Before his back had disappeared around the corner of the door i was hurrying up the stairs to my room.

My room was the third door from the last on the right hand side. It was a rather... _plain _room. Had been since I moved here after my mother's accident when i was ten. The few pictures and posters I had lined on my wall were lined up neatly and free of all dust. The only clothes that were out in plain sit were folded neatly on a cushioned chair besides my window for tomorrow. My bed was made so neatly that there wasn't a single crease and I knew that if i sat on it now, the blankets wouldn't cave into me. I sometimes think that the reason I have never added my own touch to this room was that I didn't want to have any roots in my uncle's house. It's not like I hate him or anything, but that he looks so much like my own father and it makes me miss him. If I was back home with my parents the house would be musty, my parents would be on the veranda talking, my room would look like a hurricane went through it, and... everything would be just like it was supposed to be. Not so perfect. It was times like these I wish my uncle didn't have any maids. Though he probably couldn't live without them.

Shaking my head lightly at the total cleanliness of the room, I dropped the large black box that held my connection to Bancular onto my bed before sinking down besides it. Sighing, I began to open it up slowly to reveal the vetro goggles. The vetro goggles were slim, compact, and a deep black. A cord hung off lightly from it's right side and lights blinked across the goggles when I plugged the jack into the state-of-the-art laptop I have always kept on my beside table. But an information screen didn't pop up until the goggles were settled correctly on my head.

"Register or log in?" The voice that spoke directly into my ear was a smooth and cool sounding female. Defiantly animated.

"Register."

"User name?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Age please?"

"15"

"Country and city?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"Character type?" I paused there. I had, before, answered all the other questions without any sort of hesitation almost as soon as the questions had been formed in my ear, but this one... this one I was stumped on. I had to even take off my goggles to read them over in the manual.

There were quite a few different types a player could choose for his character each with their own starting skills. Of course, it means nothing. You could start as something completely different than you'll be later on in the game. The character types include the following. Archer: bow-legged and quite fast, good at evasion, good at long distance attacks, but bad at hand-to-hand, little or no magic skills, and low intelligence (this one I had quickly crossed out); Mage: rather slow, high intelligence, bad evasive skills, and no hand-to-hand skills what-so-ever (that one was crossed off); Swordsman: bad evasive skills, good hand-to-hand, mild intelligence, pretty decent speed (I placed a small star down besides it in my manual as a possibility); Samurai: lumbering, great strength, low speed, and low intelligence (a big x through that one); knight: good riding skills, mid to high intelligence, not that strong physically (the good out weighed the bad in my eyes, so, another star besides that one) ; store clerk: low on everything but intelligence and evasiveness (this earned several X's). And these were only a few.

After what seemed like an eternity one finally caught my eye.

"Shinobi."I said into the microphone when i placed the goggles back on.

Shinobi, at least to me, seemed like the best and most logical choice for someone to make. All the others seemed pale, like faded flowers, in comparison. They had high intelligence, high strength, very good evasive skill, and the most expandable fighting skills of the lot.

"Weight and height class?"

"Lean and tall."

"Costume design?"

Smirking slightly I described the outfit I wanted based on the old clothes my father showed me that he used to wear back when he and my uncle were in their adventurous age. Plus I gave them my basics looks. Dark brown hair, almost black, hanging loose about my shoulders tied loosely at the ends and pearly eyes that some girl or another told me looked like lavender when seen in certain lights. Whatever that had meant.

"Character name?"

I rolled my eyes, thinking it should be obvious by now what it should be. After all, I was never one to hide my identity when there was no reason to. "Hyuuga Neji."

"Email?"

"."

"Password?"

I said the first thing that came to my mind. The girl from earlier that bumped into me, the one with the hairdo like Bear's ears. "Panda." That had been my impression of her.

"Confirm?"

"Panda."

Then, the information I had imputed into my account began to scroll slowly across the screen in front of my eyes. Everything was correct as far as I could see. "Correct." The screen then went black like my uncle had said it would, but, as light once again began to fill the screen, I lost all knowing of my surroundings. All faded from my mind. I lost myself in the game...

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next thing I was aware of was the hundreds of players around me. All preparing to start journeys and adventures for the "Game". But I had barely taken a step into this world when a small, female feeling hand stopped me, placing her own on the bare part of my arm. More that a little angry I turned around, planning on venting my anger at the person. I stopped short at the slight form of the girl from earlier in front of me, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Are you the boy I bumped into earlier at the Hyuuga Corps?" All I could do was nod like I was some kind of idiot. "I thought so and I wanted to apologise. I was kinda in a hurry to get the game, but that's no excuse. I really am very sorry."

"Apology accepted. It hadn't been a big deal." I muttered looking down at her. She was almost a foot shorter than me and I was surprised to see that, like me, she had decided to stick close to how she looked in her home. Her thick chocolate tresses were still tied in those teddy bear buns like before. Her clothes were still Chinese style, but looser on her form and different shades of color. Instead of pink and blue, it was red and white. They were closer to something she could fight comfortably in but still, they fitted her nicely. "Hyuuga Neji, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yukata Tenten. Same here." She smiled brightly at me as she stuck her hand out and shook mine. I think we would have stood there for a long while after, just losing ourselves in each others eyes (I know I was lost in those caramel eyes of hers) but people began to press past us in angry huffs and she quickly broke our eye contact. Not that I truly cared, I just pulled her to the side to stop her from being squeezed. To be honest, I'm quite sure Tenten didn't notice either, "I hate to admit this, but do you have idea where in hell we are?"

I raised an eyebrow as she blushed in mild embarrassment, looking anywhere but at me, before looking up and around. I hadn't really paid much attention to my surroundings when I first came, my body probably already knew it automatically. We were standing a little off to the side of large red and green painted gates and plain walls. Beyond you could just make out just make out tall buildings painted bright versions of red and green, and a light yellow. They were surrounded by even taller trees, some of the buildings were even wrapped around the trees and a few, I knew, were built inside the thickest oaks. It was a beautiful place. Behind it all was a tall red and green decorated building with term "Hokage's Tower" carved into a small hanging sign. Behind the Hokage's Tower was a large mountain, the past Hokage's faces carved into it. Stairways went up and down it and several buildings that held important documents sat on the top.

"Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves," Unconsciously, my hand wrapped around hers and began to pull her back down the path. Her hand gripped mine tighter as bodies pressed us, pushed, tried to pull us apart. Then, we were inside the gates and the crowds got worse as the villages inhabitants joined us. By this time we would have to shout to hear the other. "Where your placed in Bancular depends on several factors.

"The first is your character type, It wouldn't make much sense for a mage to be placed here in a shinobi settlement. There are several by the way.

"The second is where you live on Earth. If you live in Kanto region, like us, you end up here in Konoha. Or in certain cities of the other countries. But in Hanto you would end up in... let's see... Sunahaguture, another of the shinobi villages."

"That means Gaara is in Sunahaguture. He's a friend of mine that lives in Hanto. We were talking on the phone last night, three-way with Sakura-chan, and he told me he was going to be a shinobi too. _Ah_, that means we can't hang out here like we were planning."

I couldn't help but smile in amusement at her pouting face. She just looked so... _childish. _In a way, it was very cute. "After a while, your allowed to move about.A mage may move to Konoha and your friend could switch to Konoha."

"That's good. Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun, and me wanted to make a party and save the world or something." She turned that bright smile of hers back onto me after she did a quick turn in the street amazingly not banging into someone. "Oh, where would medics go?"

I shrugged, a goofy smile still adorning my face. "Medics are needed everywhere and, as there is no way to evenly distribute them, they get to choose. Why?"

"Sakura-chan wanted to become a medic. She's going to be a doctor in real life." Tenten giggled behind her hand, in amusement I guess. I just couldn't read her. She suddenly stopped and her face fell. "How ever are we going to find her?" I assumed she was talking about her friend Gaara and her, but part of me hoped I was apart of her "we". "Is there a member search?"

"No, that would..." _defeat the purpose of the "game". _I had tried to say but was interrupted by a wide kick aimed at my head. I blocked it quickly with my forearm, grabbed it by my other hand before the person could swing his leg away, and used his leg to send him slamming in the ground.

"My eternal rival, you are as youthful as ever." I groaned as I looked down at the boy I should have injured. Too bad it was Lee.

Lee had his black hair trimmed neatly into a bowl shaped haircut. His teeth were shined to a blinding brilliance. And he wore a green spandex suit with orange _legwarmers._ His weirdness topped the meter and that was _without_ counting his large, round black eyes and the caterpillar like eyebrows hanging heavily over his eyes. His teeth even pinged when he sent me a smile for heaven's sake.

"Oh, who is this beautiful, youthful blossom walking and talking with my eternal rival?" He turned to give Tenten the same smile.

I had to give Tenten props for not running away screaming in disgust or teasing him unmercifully. Instead she sent him a, rather baffled, smile. I'm glad she didn't do either of those. Despite how annoying Lee could be, he was still one of my greatest friends. "Yukata Tenten." She held out her hand and Lee shook it earnestly. By earnestly, I mean crazily.

"My beautiful blossom, I am the beautiful green beast Rock Lee." Tenten giggle again, this time defiantly in amusement, and drew her hand out of Lee's when he went to kiss it. "Are you two as well going to register as citizens?!"

"Register?" she asked me, confusion written all over her face.

"I was going to tell you but Lee interrupted." He met my scowl with a happy whistle and a, fake, oblivious look in the other direction. My scowl deepened as he continued to ignore me. It was Tenten's answering giggle that brought me back to her question. "Every player must have a home base. A place where they come back to stock up on supplies, to rest, and where players automatically log in at. You can have multiple ones for..."

"Say you were on a valiant quest but need to log out, you can go to the nearest town and/or city to make a base. That way you won't have to wast your youth going over the same ground again." Once again that idiot had interrupted me.

Glaring at me I continued the explanation. "When the "player" had multiple bases, he or she can decide which one to start at and when they log in they can go to a warp pad by the cities' gates and go to another of their bases."

"The programmers sure put a lot of thought into this didn't they?" I nodded in agreement and began to lead the way into the city again. When had stopped outside a small pub to talk so as not to get separated. There was no way I would hold Lee's hand and I wasn't about to let Tenten. "Oi! Neji!" Tenten shouted a few minutes later. "Were you a game-tester or something? You sure know how to get around the game." I stayed silent, knowing I couldn't possible tell her I spent my childhood in this town. Luckily, she took my silence as conformation to her question and didn't pester me for an answer. Or, maybe, she picked up my discomfort at the question.

The rest of the trip through town was in silence on my part. Lee and Tenten, though, spent it chatting amiably like they were friends for numerous years. I found out a lot about her in this walk. Her favorite animal were bears, especially pandas. Her favorite food was Chinese, dango, and dumplings. She loved all variations of red, including pink. She had two sisters, one older and the other younger making her the middle child. Both sisters bought the "game". She was adopted and didn't have any clue who her real parents were and didn't especially care. Her dream was to become a famous cop or PI.

I, also, found out a lot about Lee I never dreamed possible of him or ever wanted to know.

It turned out that we were the first ones there, unsurprisingly as no one else knew their way around. several administrators waited around outside to help with registration along with Sarutobi, the current Hokage, nodded in greeting to me as we approached and turned a welcoming smile onto my two companions. "Welcome, player," he said, coming forward and shaking our hands, "to the village of Konoha. We are a proud village of elite shinobi. As shinobi yourselves, we encourage you to take on missions and help make the village even greater. Come now, register yourselves and your team, we'll get you settled."

"Our team?" Lee and Tenten chorused together, sharing baffled looks with their brows furrowed in confusion.

"Weren't you three planning on forming a team to take on tougher missions." I had no problem with it but I looked to Tenten and Lee to see what they thought of it. Lee was smiling brightly and nodding at nothing. Tenten caught my eyes with her own and she gave me a small smile of approval.

"I guess that means we're a team."

"Excellent. I'll find you three a base as soon as the paperwork is settled."

Tenten groaned besides me when she heard the word paperwork and buried her head in my shoulder. Lee just bounded ahead to take care of his. I smirked down at her and patted her head. She looked up then and sent a pout my way. Putting my hand on her lower back, I led her forward. "It shouldn't take too long."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was wrong.

It took several hours to finish that amount of paper work and most of it was pushed on me. By the end, other players began to straggle in. Tenten seemed half dead and Lee had lust his usual luster. Thankfully, in my opinion.

Our base turned out to be one of the better ones, just the outside the shopping district. It was a simple two-story structure surrounded by a low rock wall and a yard with a small training area and a booming garden of flowers. The inside was furnished simply and was rather sparse. Tenten quickly made plans on what she was going to buy to fill the place up after several missions. And, then, we separated to claim rooms. Tenten had quickly claimed the biggest and brightest room, it also had the best view of the gardens and the small stream that ran just outside of grounds, as her own. I had just claimed the room on her right. Lee took the room directly across from mine.

"Hey, Neji," Tenten bounded in my room moments later, her arms loaded down with the papers the Hokage had given us about the laws around Konoha and maps and booklets on tourist attractions. "Did you look in the booklets Hokage-sama had given us?" Sarutobi had quickly won over Tenten's admiration and she showed more respect for him than she would for any king of Earth.

She threw herself down onto the futon besides me and I flipped the book I was reading closed to look at her, placing it back on the shelf where I found it. "I skimmed."

She grinned and waved her own in front of my face. "We start out as gennin and slowly make our way up to jounin or anbu if we want. Our three man team can even have more people. _Eight _more!" She laughed, rolling over on her stomach so she was face-to-face with me. "In most of Suzu's video games you can only have eight playable characters and four at a time can only fight."

"The number of people who are allowed on one team is based on the size of their base. After we get more teammates we'll talk about an expansion and we'll be allowed more."

"There's six rooms." I nodded, wondering silently where she was going with this. "And we're allowed eleven people, including Lee, you, and me, on our team. where would they go?"

I rolled my eyes and shot her a quick smirk. "A room for two people. The team's leader gets their own.

She nodded in tired understanding and hid a yawn behind her hand. She shot me another smile and sat up. "I should go. It's probably late and I have school tomorrow."

"Meet here at the base at five tomorrow?" She nodded, a wider smile adoring her face. "See ya then."

"Bye-bye, Neji. Tell Lee I said goodbye."

"Will do." After another quick wave she was gone. Disconnected and logged out. "Lee!" I called from my open doorway making my way over. He appeared in front of me less than a moment later. "Tenten logged out. We're meeting here at five tomorrow. I'm going too." Without another word I logged out.

As soon as the logging out process, much like logging in, I took the goggles off and shook out my hair. Yawning, I looked at the clock. My uncle had mentioned something about the time lag between the two worlds, but this was ridiculous.

I had only been in the game for _ten minutes_.

**End Transmissison**

well, that's the end of chapter one

hope you enjoyed it and will tune in for the second chapter.


	3. Transmission two

**Dragon Princess**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Transmission two: Tenten**

**Begin Transmission**

School had gone by slower the next day than it ever could have in the last thousand years of the world.Even talking about the game with Sakura and Gaara did little to relieve the boredom that penetrated every student's mind. It certainly didn't make the day go by faster. The day only went from bad to worse as Uchiha Sasuke, the school's number one player, continued to pop up around her and annoy her.

But that all didn't matter to me when I found out that Sakura was stationed in Konoha like me. We quickly made plans to catch up when she logged in around seven tonight after her ballet classes end. We talked briefly about her joining Neji's, Lee's, and my team. The sad part was, that had been the high light of my day. I wasn't at all surprised to find out that Gaara was in Suna like Neji had predicted. He had joined a team of some bad ass blond and her younger brother who liked dolls.

The three of us have been best friends since about second grade when we were placed on the same reading group. At first we were all wary of each other. Sakura was to pink in my opinion, she thought I might be a guy pretending to be a girl (that joke didn't even end till my breast started coming in), Gaara thought we were just plain weird, and we thought Gaara was stoic and, maybe a little, psychotic. It wasn't long till we were all good friends. I think the only reason we did any way was because some weird kid was teasing Sakura during free time and Gaara and I came to her rescue. After that, to our school's main population, we became known as the "Red Team".

Being called the "Red Team" made sense in a roundabout team. Sakura with her long pink hair, that she had dyed upon entering middle school, wearing flashy red and green outfits and startling, soft green eyes. Then, there was me with my soft auburn hair, eyes that shift from brown to hazel to green on a regular basis, and my Chinese styled clothing, mostly of different decrees of reds. And, then, there was Gaara with his sharp red hair, turquoise eyes outlines with black, and outfits made up of an odd assortment of red and black cloth and black mesh. That was even without mentioning the red tattoo of the kanji for love above his left eye.

Finally the last bell rang and the three of us made our way to our locker, me from history class, Gaara from math, and Sakura from gym. Luckily, in our opinion, our lockers were in the same block. Mine closer to the main office and Sakura's and Gaara's by each others five or six lockers down from mine.

The school was separated into twelve blocks, four on each of the three floors, and three classrooms in each block. This was all according to how the classes were separated. There were two math blocks on the first floor, one block just for the study of Japanese, and, the last block, towards languages; french, English, and Latin. On the second floor there was an arts block; photography, life skills (sewing, cooking, etc.), and a art history. Then, there was the Gym block; a combined locker room (we changed in the attached bathrooms but store our stuff there), a gym, and a weight room. The third block was aptly named the "Library block" because all three classes were taken up by a library. The fourth block was the study block, all the classrooms were used for study periods and some after school programs. On the third floor was the "general block"; the lunchroom, the main office, and the teacher's lounge. Then there was a history block an, a science block, and a computer block. Outside the school we had the auditorium and a track and other buildings that housed school activities.

From my locker I could easily see Gaara and Sakura shyly brushing their hands against each other's from the corner of my eye. They would quickly snatch their hands away, holding it to themselves like they had been burned, blushing deeply as they avoided each other's eyes.

"Tenten." My name spoken from that voice made my spine shiver in disgust and mild horror, it was so cold and calculating. Evil like. It could only be Sasuke. Even without turning around there was no way to mistake him for someone else. The best way, I decided, to handle this situation was to ignore him. So, I continued to stack my books haphazardly into my locker.

He chuckled as he moved so that he was leaning against the locker besides me, and sending Hiro, a very shy boy, scurrying quickly away from his locker just as he was about to open it. "I heard you talking to Pinkie and Red back in Algebra about the Game. Seems you got it too. I haven't had a chance to try mine out yet. What's it like?" Sasuke had gone, from what I've heard around the school, to a very prestigious elementary and middle school, probably Prep-R-Us, before he got kicked out for... something or other that I can't remember... and placed here. That was at the end of last year. Every girl, including Sakura, had fallen madly in love with the good looking boy. All but me that is. My purpose in life didn't revolve around boys. It belonged to friends school, and family. Unfortunately, that piqued his interest.

So, he started dating Sakura to try to get closer to me. While he was doing that, Sakura had managed to fall even deeper in love with that player. Withing weeks of dating him,s he deemed it to be appropriate to give him her virginity. That was at the beginning of the summer and she hadn't been the only one. My old friend Miyu did, bragging about it in the girl's room before lunch on our last day. As did some girl from his old school and several loose girls from ours. According to rumors, he had even done a teacher. Not that you can believe rumors.

Gaara and me had tried to warn her. Telling her about seeing him down in Leaf territory chatting it up with some flippy blond girl. Of his bragging down by the river about all his "conquests" all in big detail. She wouldn't listen, called us jealous fools who couldn't accept that she found happiness from someone other than us. She cut off her friendship with us then, for the rest of the summer and a good portion of the next school year. And, then, she caught him in the act. Literally.

It seems, from the little she could bring to tell us through her tears, that she had stayed after school for softball practise and, going towards the locker room to change, she heard weird noises. Something between pain and joy,s he said. A little concerned she went to investigate. She had caught him with his pants down and with a brunette. I guess she believed it was me because she hurried to my house just as Gaara and I were coming up the street from the public library, discussing our project. She had thought about confronting me about it, I guess, but, upon seeing me with Gaara and my hair still perfectly in french braids, she had collapsed in my arms in tears. Apologizing. And, that was that. Her and Sasuke were done. Gaara and I had an even better reason to hate him. Everything became the same between us in no time.

That was last year, eighth grade. This was ninth grade and, two months ago, Sasuke started to actively pursue me. Add me as another notch in his belt. His greatest conquest.

"You know, it's rude to ignore someone." I began to pull my jacket and backpack from my locker, still ignoring him, but my temper was rising. I felt him shift besides me as he shifted behind me, slowly caressing my cheek. I slapped his hand away. "I wish you weren't always so mean to me." He whined, stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms firmly about my waist. "Just for once," he added, placing a kiss on my neck, "it would be nice," the next kiss was placed on the undersides of my jaw, "if you would," his lips kissed behind my ear as his hands, expertly, moved their way up to my chest till they were cupping my breasts, "show the slightest affection."

"To show affection," I shouted at him, not caring if I directed Sakura's and Gaara's attention to this, stepping on the toes of his shoes so he would let me go, but he just tightened his hold, "you have to actually have feelings for the person."

"Hide it all you want precious," He said, kissing the back of my neck this time, "but I know you have feelings for me."

"Yeah, hat..." I never even got the chance to finish my sentence as his lips, cold and chapped, covered my own and there was nothing I could do nothing to resist. I couldn't push him, or move forward, I'm almost already pressed against my locker as it is, and break his hold on me. I could only stand still and be unresponsive. Hoping that he would soon grow bored. Or help comes.

Help came as Sasuke was jerked back from me by the collar of his red and white school shirt and a grating sound of tiles emitting flesh told me he skidded harshly on the floor. Gaara appeared in front of me, panting heavily as he stood between Sasuke and me. And Sakura appeared and wrapped her arms protectively around me, glaring at Sasuke.

"Didn't your mothers teach you its' rude to butt into someone else's business. Oh, wait," he smirked at us as he climbed back up to his feet, "you don't have any, do you Gaara?" His left arms was bruising already and his right wrist looked like it was swelling up. Amazingly, his hair wasn't even in disarray. "Either way, Tenten and I were in the middle of something. Shoo off."

By this time Gaara was shaking uncontrollably and his fists, clenching and unclenching, made him look like like he was barely controlling himself. Barely stopping himself from attacking. And, then, he snapped.

Sasuke had stepped forward, around Gaara, and wrapped his arms even more firmly about my waist, pulling me from Sakura's flabbergasted arms. No one had ever done anything like that before, besides Sakura and me that is. Everyone we had ever meet was afraid of Gaara and Sasuke shouldn't be an exception. It made the three of freeze in shock, none of us moving, for fear we will set Gaara off. Still, Gaara might not have snapped if Sasuke hadn't started kissing my neck staring straight at Gaara while doing it too.

As I said before, most people thought Gaara was eccentric, if not psychotic. He wasn't either though just protective of Sakura and me. Gaara, like Sakura and me, didn't know his real parents as we were abandoned as infants by who-knows-who. but, unlike Sakura and me, Gaara had never gotten a family of his own. None of his foster families ever kept him very long and a few even went far enough to call him a monster. By the time he was twelve, he was living on his own in a one bedroom apartment and he holds his few dear ones close. Namely, Sakura and me.

Because of that, he would kill Sasuke before letting him have his way with me.

Fortunately and unfortunately, a teacher came, Suzuya-sensei, by before Sakura and I managed to pull him off of Sasuke. And all of us ended up being dragged to the main office.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Gaara ended up suspended for a week and, after it was up, was given an extra week of detention. Sasuke was given a two week suspension on top of two extra weeks of detention. Too bad it wasn't an expulsion. Of course, for Gaara, it was a good thing. A school like Leaf would never accept someone like Gaara that had a mile long sheet and that was without saying he could never afford the tuition. And maybe, very doubtfully, Sasuke had learned his lesson. He may never bug me again. As if.

We trudged home slowly, barely talking. Each letting our minds wander to the events of the day. I guess I can no longer say my day was very boring. We separated at the head of Gaara's street. Gaara went down, Sakura turned left, and I turned right. Sakura and I both lived in the border territory between leaf and Sand. Gaara, just barely.

Sand and Leaf had a little rivalry going on since back in our parents' days of high school. It hadn't started very major or anything, just a competition for the best parking at collaboration dances, the movies, and other places. It was decided when a fight between two jocks went to far that a territory for each school was a must and each would have to stick to it. But, by our time, a sort of, mutual territory appeared between Sand and Leaf. It was actually one of the safest places to live.

"Neechan! Neechan!" My younger sister Suzu screamed as she rushed from the house and down the driveway, throwing her arms about my waist, her best friend Matsuri following closely behind. "You've got to help us with the Game! We're having trouble with it! Help! Help! _Please_?!"

"Quiet." I scolded her, thumping her on the head with my fist so she let go off me. "The neighbors will think there's an emergency. It's just what we need. Ambulances and the police."

"Just help already." She pleaded, trailing me as I went into the house unceremoniously dropping my bag on the floor by the door.

"Tell me what's wrong then." I countered sitting on the small stoop inside and taking off my shoes and slipping my feet into soft bear shaped slippers.

"I'm in some place called Suna..." Matsuri started.

"Gaara's there too." Matsuri squeaked happily and buried her head in her hands. It wasn't very surprising that she had a crush on him. He once saved her from bullies.

"Anyway, neechan. I'm in some place called Lagrius." She continued to tail after me as I went up to my room to change from the uncomfortable school uniform, a short pink skirt and a pink and white long sleeved shirt, and into a comfortable, worn pair of pj's. "We just need to be in the same place. Can you help?"

Remembering what Neji had told me the night before about how the players were placed helped me give my sister advice. Except, I dumbed it down a bit. "Level up and create new bases." I stepped around Suzu and went back downstairs, stepping into the kitchen before she could corner me again. My mother was there, patting beef into patties. "Do you need any help. kaachan?"

Maya, my mother, smiled brightly at me and gestured absentmindedly towards the cutting board. The cutting board was littered with half cut vegetables . "It's cheese burgers for dinner. mind cutting up the tomatos and shredding the lettuse, dear?" Before her request was even fully out of her mouth, I was already working.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It was exactly five when I managed to sneak off from my family and logged onto the Game. Surprisingly Neji and Lee weren't there yet. I didn't even have to wait a minute as Neji signed ina moment later. "Hey..." I didn't think my whispered hello caught his ears because he stood there just staring at me. I must admit I was pretty much doing the same. He looked pretty good in those beige robes of his and backgrounded by the sun shining through the door.

I guess he snapped out of it then. He stepped forward, out of the doorway, and smirked at me. The smirk soon became a small smile much to my surprise. "Hey yourself." He did hear me thn. "Am I late?"

"Not at all, I just logged in as well." For some reason it seemed like our eyes were avoiding each others. It just furthered embaressed me. "Um..." I was searching desparetly for something to say, something to divert Neji's attention from me. And, then, it hit me. "I wonder what's taking Lee so long to sign in. He doesn't seem like the type to keep others waiting."

"Oh..." I still didn't know very well, but he didn't seem like the type to blush. And, yet, I could swear there was a blush on his cheeks as he stared down at hsi feet. He looked... endearing. "I guess I forgot." He smiled nervously up at me like I would hit him. "He told me during lunch today that he couldn't com e till at least six. He has kendo practise today after school."

"Ok." I could barely hold back a laugh as Neji looked back up at me. "I guess we should start without him then." Neji's eyes met mine for the first time since we came in and hsi smile was undisquised. We started towards the door, but I stopped shoprt at the door's threshold. "How _do_ we start, Neji?"

He chuckled at me and took my hand in his own as if it was the most common gesture in the world, but shyly. He used my ahnd to lead me out the door and,even, when we reached the busy main street, he didn't let go. I told myself it was so we wouldn't get seperated. But he didn't let go when we made it to the Hkoage's tower, or when we reached the place where our first mission would be.

And, for some reason, it just felt right.

Perfect.

**Ena Transmission**

second chapter down, a lot more to go.


	4. Transmission three

**Dragon Princess **

**By: CaffineFreePepsi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Transmission Three: Hinata**

**Begin Transmission**

I didn't tell my father or cousin that I, too, had logged in for the first time last night. And I'm glad I didn't. Neji-niisan had decided to become a shinobi, much to my father's delight. My father had dreamed since he was a little boy to become a shinobi, him and Neji's father that is. It always made me wonder if Father saw Neji more as his son than he saw me as his daughter. What I decided to be would probably would just make him think it more.

I had decided to be a mage. Magic had always interested me, ever since I was a really small child and seen a Hopian mage levitate my baby sister, an infant at the time, around the room several times to her delight and back into my mother's arms. Hanabi had looked _so_ happy. It had been the first time I had ever felt jealous of another. Even my jealousy helped fuel my want, my _need_, to become a mage. Something I never told my parents.

So. here I was sitting on the doorstep of the base, a long one-story building made of packed mud and wooden planks surrounded by a beautiful crystal lake, while waiting for my teammates to return. My teammates consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, my semi-boyfriend and a beast; Yamanka Ino, a girl we had just met and a flowerier; And Nara Shikamaru, a strategist that tends to loll about.

Shikamaru and Ino had the same type of relationship as Naruto-kun and I. They had been friends for all their lives, their friendship being passed down through their parents. A stronger bond then ones that are forged during life. By the way I have observed them since we formed our team, I can tell they are in the in between stage same as Naruto-kun and I. The confusion about whether they are just friends or... something more. The way their heart probably beat crazily around each other, the way they shift their eyes off of each other, and the way they blush whenever they accidentally brush hands or is caught looking at each other. It's the same. A wondrous feeling but...

Is it permanent? Or will it disappear?

"Hinata-chan!" A loud voice screeched as she came rushing towards me. All I managed to see before I was crushed into a bone crushing hug was long platinum hair pulled tightly back into a high ponytail, tight purple clothes, and bright blue eyes (not as blue as Naruto's might I add). In other words, Ino. Shikamaru stood a little behind her, brown eyes staring up at the sky with a pained and bored look stretched across his face. He wore his thick brown hair up in a pineapple like ponytail at the top of his head. Unlike Ino, he didn't wear bright colors, but somber dark brown breeches and a plain white starch shirt under a green vest studded with countless deep pockets.

"Hey Ino-chan, Shikamaru-san." Ino's hold on me tightened for a moment before she let go, rather abruptly, and danced back till she was standing right besides the rather annoyed boy. Shikamaru's greeting was just a simple nod and, then, he sat right down on the walkway, leaning back on his hands so that he could stare at the sky oh so much more comfortably. He was lost so easily in those fluffy white clouds he loved.

"So, where's the blond dummy?" Ino smiled widely at me to show she was only joking, a hand on her purple hip and cocked out towards the way they had just come.

"Naruto-kun is visiting an old friend of his that also resides here." She cocked an eyebrow at me, silently asking me who that was. "Her name's Mist, but I never met her. But I heard she was extremely beautiful and nice... unlike me."

"_Ah_, come on, Hina-chan... you're very beautiful. I mean... how many people do you know who have such clear beautiful eyes and...?"

"My father, my grandfather, my grandmother, uncle, my sister, my cousin... and I can go on for hours."

"And such beautiful raven hair. I bet if you grew it out a little longer," she twirled a stray lock of my chin length hair around a finger before letting it dangle a little in my face, "and used creative styles, you would really bloom out. Naruto wouldn't be able to even think of this Aeriest girl, let alone want to see her. Isn't that right Shikamaru?"

"You don't know what she looks like in the real world or how she rally acts. For all you know she could be a bigger diva than you." He smiled at me and winked, kidding. Not that I couldn't have guessed. He was a friend, and I'm using that very loosely, of my cousin. They went to the same karate doujo since they were children. Though we never met before, I'm sure niisan had told him all about my shy ways. Like I had heard all about his strategical genius.

When Naruto appeared out of no where, right in front of my face too, a moment later I had to suppress a quick scream, instead it came out as a sharp squeak, and scuttle quickly back away from him so that I was literally pressed onto our doorway. Four voice boomed out in laughter at me and I wasn't the fourth since my lips were practically cemented together, they were so numb. Naruto's blond hair was tousled carelessly by the wind and blue eyes that sparkled by something wonderful inside him. His knee-length orange shorts flapped against his legs as he did a back handspring till he was a more comfortable distance away. His black and orange vest flapped open revealing a well toned and tanned chest. It wasn't long after that I saw him standing besides a girl just a few years older then us.

It wasn't Mist. How I knew that I couldn't say. It was just a feeling.

This girl had hair a lighter shade of indigo than mine but just as short. Her hair style, though, was much more flamboyant, showing off a three-pronged seal on the center of her forehead. Her eyes, a darker purple than her hair, sat just below it and looked kindly down on me. She wore a simple red gown that flared at the edges and had long golden sleeves decorated with beautiful scenery held onto the dress by cloud shaped shoulders a darker yellow.. The belt on her dress, just inches above the hem of the dress, was crisscrossed pieces of red silk and a golden version of the seal on her forehead. She wore a white scarf around her shoulders to cover the white of her skin and that had two different colored, red and yellow, silk ribbons tied to it. My favorite part of her dress was the white boots, with red trimming, that began almost right where the her dress ended.

"Guys, I want you to meet my newest friend Yukata Kira. She's a priestess of the second order already and..." I must admit that my thoughts blocked out the rest of Naruto-kun's next words. My thoughts were stuck on her name. I knew already that "Kira" meant killer. This girl with her kindly smile and open eyes, with her carefully pleated dress, didn't look anything like a killer. It could just be a play on words or Kira could have another meaning I don't know about. "... Is that ok with you Hina-chan?"

I jerked back in shock and toppled backwards into the water, this time when he popped right back into my face. "Hina..." He probably finished my name but I didn't hear it as the water had finished caving in on my head. When I resurfaced a moment later I was laughing at myself and coughing out the water I had sucked in on my way out.

"Are you alright?" The voice was clear as a bell and just as pretty sounding. And, yet, it wasn't "sweet" in the usual way someone expects. It was firm, full of authority. It couldn't have been any one but Kira. She was leaning as far over the walkway she could without falling in herself, her hand out stretched in a gesture for me to take. Without a seconds hesitation I took it and, with her help, pulled myself back up from the watery depths of the great lake.

"I-I'm fine. Just being my usual clumsy self." I gave her a rather fake laugh, a rather embarrassed on at that too, as I continued to look at her. She was much more beautiful up closer and much taller too and I had to crane my neck at a semi-awkward position to even meet her eyes. But I flinched when I finally did. Her eyes were a deeper purple than I had first thought and they were very straight froward, allowing all her emotions seep through. She was so... very unlike me. Plain and shy little Hyuuga Hinata.

"I have a sister around your age." Her voice was musing but those deep purple eyes of hers bore deep into my own. Unflinching. "For some reason... you remind me of her. The hair color and length are... different," as she spoke she reached forward and touched the small curl Ino had created earlier in my hair. Just with the tip of her finger but it was enough to send my skin crawling. "The eyes as well. Unless, this isn't your real eye color? No... I don't believe that." She muttered to herself, this time tracing her finger around my eyes. "But... shimmery, I guess. Like neither of you have any substance." Kira laughed another bell-like laugh as I was shocked back into my thoughts.

Who _was _Kira? How could she feel the "difference" in me? Is she one of us? _Is her sister?_ What had she mean by shimmery? Can she truly sense the differences in humans? If so, her sister would undoubtedly be one of us. I need to find out. But, _how_? Without causing offense? Or suspicion? How do I meet Kira's sister any way?

And that was only a sample on what was going through my head at that moment.

I was soon brought back out of my reverie, _this _time not by water, by Naruto wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I squeaked loudly as he pillowed his head deep into my hair. "I was _so_ worried about you, Hina-chan. Can you imagine what Neji would do to me if I ever let anything happen to you? What would I...?" A shrieked as what Naruto was doing finally processed completely. I shoved as hard as I could against him and managed to shove myself far enough away from him... straight back into the water.

It probably wouldn't have been so bad, I guess, only a little- ok, a lot- embarrassing. That is, if I hadn't fainted.

The last thing I remember about that was Naruto's shocked and horrified face. And, then, black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It might have been the shock of the fall, the fainting spell, the pounding on my bedroom door, or an odd combination of the three. But the next thing I knew I was laying stomach down on my soft down purple bed, at home, hurriedly pulling off the goggles.

"Who is it?" My throat burned like I had really been drowning in the Great Hopian Lakes. In a way, I had been.

"Neechan! I can't believe how awesome Bancular is. I heard stories but I..." My door opened, uninvited a moment later and my younger sister Hanabi bounded through the door. "But I never believed it was truly so amazing." She finished as she landed down on my bed besides me, causing me to bounce a little from the sudden wait change on the bed. It wasn't until then that I realized how _young_ Hanabi had been when our family had seen fit to leave Bancular behind. Too young to remember the magic. The hopes. The fears. The dreams. The _love_. Everything had been completely _different _from how it was now. Everything was so full of love from even our father. And Neji had been happy. Mother had been alive.

"Yes, Hanabi. It is." I smiled wistfully at the times long gone.,

"I something the matter, Neechan?" I sighed. It was just like her. Noticing things someone two-times her age wouldn't.

I blushed, turning my face away from my sister and standing up. All so she wouldn't see. "I fainted, again, fell into the water, and was jerked back here from Bancular._And_ embarrassed myself in front of Naruto-kun." Seconds after it I spun around and landed face first on my bed. "I'm an idiot."

"Sure are Neechan." Hanabi agreed patting me on the back like I was some three-year-old. "Especially, because you didn't notice Naruto standing in the doorway." I shrieked and tried to burrow myself beneath the piles of blankets and pillows on my bed. "I'm sorry Neechan, I was just joking."

"Oh," I said, flipping onto my back before it hit me and I tackled her. "How could you?! I thought you were being serious! I'm going to kill you." And for once in my life, I didn't stutter.

"What is going on here?!" And this time Naruto really was in my doorway. Along with father. "You two... Up! Answer me this instant!" Hanabi and I struggled to our feet, looking properly abashed at our actions. Our heads bowed. "Well?"

"I started it, Father." Hanabi surprised the three of us, maybe even herself, by stepping forward with her head bowed. "I was busy teasing Neechan and I went to far. I'm sorry, Hinata-oneechan." She turned away from Father and bowed to me, further surprising us. Really I am,"

"I'm sorry too." I whispered reaching forward and hugging Hanabi. She hugged me back just as tight, burying her face into my stomach. Without another word Father left the room.

"I was worried about you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, stepping into my room his arm out stretched awkwardly in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." I apologized. Looking down at my sister's head, I avoided his eyes. "I'm alright now. I'll join you and the others soon at Hope. Tell them I'm sorry please?"

"Alright." He agreed with a wide smile, still looking awkward and out of place in my purple room. "I'll... just be going now. See ya."

"Bye." But he was already gone.

A few minutes later Hanabi untangled herself from me. Peeking around my doorway, she checked to make sure Father was really gone. "Whoa, that was a close one. I _so _don't need to be grounded so close to the Spring Festival. See ya, neechan. Good luck with Naruto-kun."

"Bye." I muttered as she too disappeared, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I flopped uselessly back down onto my bed. It wasn't till later that night, when I was clocking back into Bancular, that i realized. My sister had been using me. She really wasn't sorry for the teasing. Not that I blamed her.

I was an easy target. Today was the first, and only, time I had ever defended myself. Well, that's about to change. I swore when Naruto clamped me in a hug, when I reappeared in our base. I'm going to become a newer and better person. That I swear by.

**Transmission End**

Yeah, I'm updating two stories in one night. Yah me!

And that's it for chapter three. see ya next time.


	5. Transmission four

**The Dragon princess**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Transmission 4: Lee **

*****Transmission Begin*****

"Thanks for the work out sensei," I, along with the other martial art students, bowed to the head of the doujo where we trained after school. The man, a tall and blocky short with salt-and-pepper hair tied into a ponytail and rugged beard (I wish I could grow a beard but my face is still as soft as a new born's bottom. Neji-kun says he doesn't care about such things.) his plain black gi. The man walked bare-footed like all his students and teachers.

"Alright then, we're dismissed for the day. I'll see you all on Monday. Enjoy the next three days and practice at home. Ty Lin, work on your punches, they lack kick." Ty Lin rolled her eyes at the lame joke and left to get her stuff. "Lee, can I talk to you privately for a few moments?"

"Of course, Shun-sensei." I bowed to him and followed him back to his office. "Is something the matter sensei? Are my kicks or punches off?" When I had first entered Shun's doujo, when I was a tottering three-year-old, I was horrible at martial arts. And not just in the usual way a toddler would be. I lacked coordination and, even though both my parents were famous for their skills at Martial Arts, I had little to no flexibility needed for me. But through sheer, Youthful, persuasion I got to be the second best of the doujo. Only second to Neji-kun.

"Of course not Lee. This is about the upcoming Martial arts competition this summer. I want, no, _need_ you and Neji is this. But, unfortunately, I cannot get a hold of him. You are friends, right?"

"Hai, sensei." I was thinking of the possible reasons he hadn't been able to get a hold of Neji-kun. Of course, there was school. Leaf Middle is hard on it's students. Then, there was his activities here but that didn't make sense. I only knew of one thing that could have kept Neji away from his phone and unavailable. The Game.

Though it had been online for a little over twenty-four hours, I knew that Neji had placed as much of his time into the game's construction as his uncle. Giving all his free time to it till it became the focus of his world. He had always been like that. Giving everything he tried, his all to one thing till it almost consumed his own opinion. Just like he had done in his martial arts up until this point.

I had joined the doujo under my parents orders in the sixth grade because I was being bullied by my classmates for having... _different_ looks. It had hurt my self esteem to the point where my parents had to drag me to school kicking in screaming. It was my science teacher, sadly I no longer remember the kind woman's name, who suggested my parents to sign me up for a sport. I tried all kinds of sports till one day we were passing by the doujo as we returned from our last failed attempt (_ballet_... whatever possessed my parents to try that never made sense to me. Ever.), Shun-sensei was outside trying to recruit new members. I signed up then and there much to the surprise of my parents. Not long after, Neji had joined.

Hyuuga Neji had just moved to this area with his uncle and two younger cousins, Hinata and Hanabi. I have no clue what happened to Neji's own parents but I know, when Neji first entered my class at the beginning of the new term, he hated whenever any of us asked, or mentioned, anything about his family to the point of beating up one of my formal tormentors. Later on, Neji was placed at my doujo by his uncle because he believed Neji needed anger management. Though I tend to disagree with that for Neji-kun mostly felt nothing. Or at least didn't show any of what he was feeling.

"Do you believe that Neji will wish to take part?"

"Yes, sensei." With a large grin on our faces, Shun-sensei handed me two sets of application forms and waved me towards the door. It was time to go. Just when I was going out the door a small flier on Shun-sensei's cluttered desk of a steep cliff with a blaring bright sunrise (or is it a sunset?) behind a man dressed as I did within the game. Tight green spandex and orange legwarmers. Could it be? It had to be. My hero Maito Gai. One of the greatest taijutsu masters in the world. He had won consecutively four years in a row, the International Martial Arts Tournament. Though, he had lost last year when a new man by the name of Ha-something Ka-something. But why was he on Shun-sensei's desk? Did Shun-sensei admire him as much as me? "Shun-sensei?"

"Yes, Lee-kun?" He turned to the me in shock, having believed me to have already left. "Is there something else you need?"

"Ano... Shun-sensei." I approached the desk and picked up the picture f my hero. "Is this Maito Gai-san? Do you admire him too? Isn't he the greatest? It's too bad he lost to that weird silver haired guy to last year. He wasn't haven't a very good day."

"No, Lee-kun," Shun-sensei said, looking at me with a panicked expression. "Maito-san _is_ a good martial arts expert but I don't... he's not really... Oh, man, how can I explain this? He's not my hero, though." He watched me with an anxious expression adorning his face, my face had been falling with each and every word that spilled from his mouth. It didn't matter that his words were meant to be comforting. They weren't. I, finally, believed that another person shared my admiration to the great and wonderful Maito-sama but, alas, I had failed once again. Neji-kun had told me that no one in their right minds would admire that man no matter how great he was at taijutsu. I'm afraid to say that even the youthful blossom Tenten-chan had even laughed a little at that. "Maito-san had sent a message to all the notable doujo's Japan. He had been offered a job at that new game as a player and is opening a doujo there. He has requested that we place this within ours so that any students we have who are players may train..."

"Where is it Shun-sensei?" In my excitement I had acted very unyouthful and interrupted my sensei but the man replied with a soft smile and told me my destination. Without another word I left. Running toward my house, not wanting to waste another moment when he could be well on my way to Maito Gai-sama's place. Oh, how I couldn't wait to tell Neji-kun and Tenten-chan the great news.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"No!" Neji-kun shouted at me, standing up from the couch he and Tenten-chan had been lounging in as they waited for me to come from my training. "There is no way we are going across miles and miles to visit that wacko."

"I don't understand why we couldn't, Neji-kun." Tenten giggled at Neji-kun and me as we stood face-to-face and talked out our differences. She muttered something to herself something about boys and their fights. I wonder what she means. "Maito Gai is only taking on so many students and we need to get there as fast as possible. Come on."

"Lee-kun," Tenten stepped into my sight and before Neji but not before I saw the angered look on his face. Was he angry at me or Tenten? Maybe he was angry I popped in sooner than expected and ruined his time with Tenten-chan? "We don't have the supplies ready to make such a journey and we would need at _least_ another teammate before we made it."

"If I find us another teammate can we go?" I used my brightest puppy-dog eyes on her and she gave a reluctant giggle in return. I can see why my eternal likes spending his free time around her. She is so easy going and pretty.

"It's not that simple, Lee." Neji placed his hand on Tenten-chan's shoulder and pushed her behind him. I think he was afraid she would give in to my puppy eyes and come to my side. The thought made a rather evil and unyouthful smirk cross my face. I think I've been around Neji-kun a little too much. "Not just any one can join us. Currently our team capacity is small and we should chose our forth teammate very carefully. We need a medic for sure, if we wish to make this journey. Without one, we wouldn't make it that far. And how many medics would like to travel with us?"

"Tenten-chan," I ignored my best friend and turned to the giggling girl besides him. "Did you not mention that a friend of yours was a medic? Wouldn't she like to join us?"

"Eto... ano... It's..."

"Lee, we don't know where her friend is in this world. She could be even farther away than Maito."

"She's not." Tenten smiled nervously up at Neji, leaning her body weight slightly onto his arm. "That's something I wanted to talk to you two about when Lee-kun had arrived. It seems she had decided to live within Konoha as well and she would like to join us. She has found no one else to team up with and she says that the hospital is too boring to stay within all the time. I'm sure," she continued to look straight up at Neji-kun as she spoke as if trying to convince him to do this as well, "she'll be happy to come along with us."

"So..." I break in, reaching around Neji and tuning my puppy-eyes back onto Tenten. "If she agrees to come we can go?" We both turned to Neji. Somewhere along the line he had become our team leader. Maybe because he knew the more about Bancular than either of us. Maybe t was the way he always assorted his authority whenever we were out. I had always respected Neji-kun and it did seem like an obvious choice for me. Surely Tenten-chan felt the same. But... maybe not. She seemed to wrestle subconsciously with others for power just as much as she gave the reigns to Neji. It makes me wonder.... Who is our real leader?

"Well," he sighed and stared down into our pleading eyes for a moment, "I can't really see why not." Tenten and I cheered, clasping hands and jumping around in a circle besides Neji-kun. He didn't join in though I could see an amused smirk upon his face. Neji was looking forward to our first journey together as much as I was. Who knows. Maybe even more. I can't wait to meet Tenten-chan's friend. She's probably as sweet and delicate as Tenten-chan. "When can we meet her?"

"Well," Tenten stopped dancing with me and placed a thinking finger upon her chin, "she said she was going to the library after school. Knowing her she won't be home yet." My face fell. I was hoping we could start out right away. It seems fate, I'm so sorry for stealing your term off of you Neji-kun, is against me today. Suddenly, a bright smile adorned Tenten's face. "The library's not that far from my house. I could troop over there and set up a meeting place. She'll be ecstatic that she can join us. Give me a half-hour, I'll be right back." And without another word to Neji-kun and me, she disappeared from Bancular and into her own world.

"What... just happened?" I turned to Neji with confused eyes. Unsure of what was now going on. "Are we going or not?" Neji shrugged and plopped back down on the couch, taking out a book to read. "Oi, Neji-kun! Don't ignore me!"

"She's going to see if her friend wishes to join us. Depending on her response we will or won't go. I'm hoping for a no. Tenten and I have only done three missions for the village and you have done a total of none. It's too soon for a mission."

"Why are you always nicer to Tenten-chan than me!?" It was more of a statement than a question but, either way, Neji-kun ignored me. Many minutes went by before I said anything. "Neji-kun... how long is half hour here?"

"Same as out there... thirty minutes." His tone of voice just dripped with sarcasm. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"No. Didn't you notice a time lag between Bancular and home? We were here four hours last night and only five minutes went by out there!"

"I did the math. Basically, for every hour we spend here, a little more than a minute goes on out there. Tenten and I were here alone on Earth time for an hour, but we spent almost three days here. Tenten got spooked during the night." The last sentence was added with a smirk that pretty much told me I didn't want to know what occurred last night. Hopefully nothing that impure-d the beautiful young flowers. Or is that even possible here? "I found it hard to believe she's afraid of... Never mind. She said if I told any one I would die a painful death. She seemed serious, as well." Like that didn't pique my interest at all! Jeez, I have been around Neji-kun a little too much. I used the unyouthful tone of voice called sarcasm. Even in my mind, how horrible. Maito Gai-sama would be so displeased at me!

"So..." I started to back away slowly from my friend and towards the door. "She should be back around tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'm going to see if I can get any supplies ready so we can leave as soon as we know Tenten-chan's youthful blossom friend's answer. Maybe I will see if Hokage-sama has any missions for me to take on."

"Do you wish to do those together?" Neji-kun didn't look up from his book, thank all that is green and youthful, otherwise he may have seen the stricken horror that was on my face as I told him no and backed out of the house as quickly as possible. He didn't follow me. I hope I will return to my normal, youthful self as soon as possible. Otherwise I might be missed when Tenten-chan comes back with the answer. Oh, I just can't wait till tomorrow!

***** End Transmission *****

**I can't even begin to tell you how much fun it was to write this chapter. Man, Lee is such a riot.**

**cya next chapter.**


	6. Transmission five

**The Dragon princess**

**By: CaffineFreePepsi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Transmission 5: Sakura**

***** Transmission Begin *****

Since I had first began middle school, I had always gone to the library after school to study. Except for that small period of time I went insane and dated Uchiha Sasuke that is. Rarely, though it did happen, did Gaara orTenten join. Tenten because, at the beginning, had been in many extracurrular activites. Gaara, because he was.... Gaara. Normally they would only join me when they had a huge project due that would take over large amount of time. Or if we had a group project together. Or they wanted help on one of our subject matters.

Surprisingly today, Gaara decided to join me. Tenten, of course, hurried home to help her mother cook dinner. It was her day to help out.

"Gaara-kun...?" He worried me the way he just sat across from me and stared blankly out the window. He slowly turned towards me with a barely noticible inquisitive look on his face. If he hadn't shaved off his eyebrows on a weird dare Tenten had given him, I'm sure it would have been raised in question as well. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." His tourquiose eyes held mine for the span of a moment before returning them to looking out the window. "Why?"

"It's just that.." I twirled a lock of my hair around my fingers and stopped and stared at the pink. Pink was one of my two favorite colors, the second being white, but even I had a hard time remembering why I dyed it pink in the first place. "Just that..."

"Sakura-chan!" And, then, I remembered. Tenten thought it would be a great practical joke on the principal, unnatural hair colors were not allowed on school grounds, and, so, on Halloween the three of us decided to dye our hair our favorite colors. Come Halloween at school, I was the only one who actually did it. Gaara claimed red was his favorite color besides black and he saw no reason to change his hair color to a different color. And Tenten just laughed. She didn't think I would actually do it! And I almost got suspended, too!

"Tenten? Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Thinking I wasn't joking (Or maybe Gaara-kun was finally getting a sense of humor?) Gaara reached across the table and pinched me lightly on the arm. Sending a scowl his way, that was answered by a small smirk, I turned back to our friend. "What are you doing here? I thought you were helping around the house."

"I finished." She plopped herself down in the chair besides Gaara and, ignoring him, leaned forward so that our faces were on level and almost touching. "After dinner, I went on the Game and met up with Neji and... Hey, Gaara. Why are you here?"

He glanced over my head at our friend and gave an almost invisible smirk. A chill went up my spine and I hid my face in my book, sure my two friends could see my sudden discomfort and take offense by it. "Does that have anything to do with this conversation?" Tenten, I noticed, was stunned into silence for one of the few times in all of her life. She sat there blinking at him for a few minutes before shaking his head at him. I couldn't help but giggle. That is to say, before they turned their attention on me.

"Any...anyway..." I started to babble before they could turn their evil minds on tortring me. Tenten-chan and Gaara-kun in the same room is scary. Very scary. Especially if you were the center of their attention. "Tenten-chan... why are you here? The library isn't exactly your..." I cast my hand about as I tried to think of the perfect word to descibe her being here, but, thankfully, she took no notice of what I was trying to say and barrelled on ahead into why she was here.

",,,And they want you to join our team! Isn't that great? We can be together!" She smiled happily at me. It wasn't till then that I noticed the change in her. She had been acting differently since the Game had been annouced. Even more so after she had gotten the Game. Somehow... she seemed fuller. Like it had filled a missing piece of her not even she had known existed. I felt bad... I was her friend and I hadn't noticed it all till now.

"Lucky you." Gaara grumbled from the other side of me, sitting back in his chair with a disgurntled groan. "The Suna adminstrator would not allow me to be on my own and I was placed with those two idiots." He glared to his side, the one away from Tenten-chan and me, and, I imagined, pictured their faces in front of him. How could he be so disgusted without really knowing them?

"Eto... That's Temari-san and Kanakuro-san?" Gaara glared at me. No, not at me but at the mention of their names. His only answer was a swift nod and another scowl towards the wall. Tenten and I hid our amused smiles behind our hands and shared an exasperated, amused look. Gaara-kun always tended to be like this when he was stuck within a situation he did not, or would not, enjoy. "Well, Tenten-chan. I will be glad to join you team. When and where are we meeting?"

"Eto.." She smiled sheepishly besides me and pulled back her sleeve to look at her watch. "About five minutes our time at a Cafe. I'm sorry. I got distracted at home." Gaara laughed besides me as the two of us raised from our seats and dashed from the library down the steps. We promised, upon reaching our different streets we sperated. Each of us rushed home to log into the Game. "I'll meet you at the cafe as soon as possible, Sakura-chan!"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I should have known it. Tenten was late and there was this really werd looking guy checking me out. Seriously though. Who wore white disco shoes any more? I wish her and her "friends" would hurry up and get here already. Oh, great. The weirdo was making his way over to me.

I turned my back on him and busied myself with looking at the sights around me. I was across the cafe (only because the creepy disco guy was over there) where I was to meet Tenten, a small charming place called La Dishe. The place where I was at was a barbeque place, which was family run if the name was correctly assumped to be the owners' name.

"Saku-chan!" My brunette friend called from behind me, waving an ecstatic hand my way and tugging on the hand of a gloomy looking boy. Another boy, with looks almost as strange as the Disco Man's, followed the two closely behind with an excited, and smiling, face . "Sorry we're late! Neji didn't want to come." At these words she glared at the surly boy. He just glared back. "Anyway, have you been waiting lon? Why are you out here?"

I smiled. "I wanted some fresh air and, no, I wasn't here very long." I was a liar. I've been here almost twenty minutes and the only reason I wasn't in that Cafe enjoying a nice cool cup of iced Moco Choco Coffee was because that creepy guy checking me out. But if I told Tenten-chan that she would march over there and "set that man straight". Meaning that she would beat the living daylights out of him.

"Oh. Shall we go in then?" She let go of surly Neji's arm and grasped mine. Slowly, she began to pull me towards the shop, and closer to the smirking Disco Guy. I shied, instinctively, away from him.

"Uh, about we take a walk instead?" Somehow, and even I'm not too sure how, I managed to twist my arm around in her grasp and began to pull her towards the pathway. "It's too nice to stay inside!"

"Um... I'm sure they have outdoor seats." I just glared at her in answer. Neji, and the other guy that I don't know the name of, shared an amused smile, smirk in N.'s case, and followed us.

"But it's nicer to be walking." It may be because I spoke it between clenched teeth or the fact that Tenten had suddenly become aware that the creep was following us but she started to follow me without another argument.

The Neji boy grunted in agreement, easily keeping up with my forced fast pace with his hands relaxed in his pockets. The other one followed eagerly behind at a quick pace, looking overly eager to please.

"You are Sakura-san, correct?" We had, to Tenten's insistance, stopped along the shaded path and sunk heavily onto the bench. Tenten-chan and me on one, Neji on the one on our left. And the stranger boy directly across from me.

"Ah, yes. I am Sakura." I smiled, a little embarressed at the way he was looking, very intently, at me.

"I am Rock Lee! That," he pointed to Neji for me, "is Neji-kun, my greatest friend but also, alas, my fiercest rival."

"Do not call me that!" Neji groweled at him, tossing his shoe at Lee-san's head. Though his face glared at him, his eyes looked vaguely amused. I imagined he was very used to Lee's strange ways. And they were very strange, I soon noticed, not only did the boy have such bushy eyebrows but he seemed not to be aware that others would mind it. Not to mention that he spoke to me, and Tenten, in a very old-fashioned, polite way. Not even my father talked like that!

But he was sweet, I discovered, when we started to walk back down the path at a slower, more liesurely pace (I couldn't help but notice that Neji stayed very close to Tenten) and talking about the group. He had stopped, when we reached a very large, and rather wild rose bush, and picked a flower each for Tenten and me.

It seems like it's only the three of them, four now if you count me. They had formed the team almost immediatly after arriving here in Bancular. Neji, it seems, was made the captain, or leader, of the team. Tenten was named the vice, or second-in-command and, currently, it's armour, the one in charge of what weapons and armour they used. Lee takes the place of... well, I don't think there is a technical term for Lee's palce on the team. Maybe... Mascot? And me? I would be the team's Head Medic. That is, if we ever get any more members. Tenten seems sure we will, though.

"So... why ask me to join now?"

"When else? I only found out you were in Konoha today too and I couldn't ask yout o join without Lee-kun's and Neji's consent." She smiled reassuringly at me. "Also..."

Lee cut her off. "We wish to go on a most valiant quest but Neji," Tenten rolled her eyes at me and I smiled in return, "says we shan't make this trip unless we have a most noble healer amoung our ranking." I can barely believe my eyes but I could swear I saw Neji-san roll his eyes at Lee-san's words. "With you, Sakura-san, besides us no enemy shall prevail in our wake!"

"Er, if you say so." Tenten and me could barely restrain our laughter at this but, for some reason, his words filled me with pride. Sure, I was only a level three novice healer. Sure, I probably couldn't save their virtual butts from a mortal wound. Nor could I help overly much in a fight. But I was here. They had chosen me to take a place on their team. And, who knows, I can become stronger faster. If they supported me that is.

Smiling up at Lee, I was sure at least two of my new teammates would. Looking at Neji from the corner of my eye, i saw him nod, rather approvingly, at Tenten. Maybe... that would be three.

"Alright then! Let's set off to a new world!" Only Lee joined me in a cheer. Neji being too sophistacted and Tenten... being busy talking things over with Neji.

"Hey, now. Not so fast." Neji spoke again, glaring once more at Lee, stepping around Tenten so that he was right in front of Lee and me. "We need to plan first."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"But if we go by the Gogorian Pass, it would be faster." Neji argued with me. He was the only one. Tenten and Lee both said we should go through Suna's Desert (and thus run into Gaara and his team by spending a night there). Neji's only argument about not going that way was that this man Lee wants to see (jeez I forgot his name. It was Gus or Say or something like that) was choosing students or something and they had to get there as fast as possible. This pass-y thing was the quickest way.

"Neji, you said so yourself, the monster rankings there are much higher than if we go the Suna way. Much above our skill level as of now." Tenten pointed out for my sake, jabbing her finger onto the Suna pathway. "If what you said is true, then we should go this way."

"I believe I said, _alone _we would not be able to do it." It was the first time, since we came to the team's base a few hours ago, that I saw Neji glare at Tenten. Normally, those were reserved for Lee. He must be very angry. "Together, you, Lee, and I could easily handle them with Sakura-san in the rear supporting us."

"But, if we go the Suna way, we may find someone else to join our team." I pointed out. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Wrong. We need to carefully choose our teammates. Besides, there are more resting places and towns on this way." He spoke gentler to me with his next words. "besides, we don't want o limit ourselves to one type of people. It would not be good for the team if we only had Shinobi. We need a varity of many different types."

"But..." _Gaara-kun. Gaara-kun hates the teammates he has in Suna. He is only happy with Tenten and me. No one understands him besides us. _"Still..."

"I am the team's Captain so I have the final say. I'm sorry but we're going by the Pass. Maybe, depending on how it goes thsi way, we could come back the Suna way."

"We would only lose a few days."

"Those few days, though Sakura-san, might mean whether we get there in time or not." He nodded farewell at me and set off towards his bedroom.

"Neji!" Tenten called in reproach, setting off after him. "You can't decide that by yourself. We started thsi team together,"

"Tenten, I know you want to support your friend but..." Though they spoke clearly not far from the doorway and I could listen to them easily if I wanted, i didn't want to.

I'm sorry Gaara-kun. It seems like you'll be stranded in Suna for awhile longer.

***Transmission Ends***

I hope you liked the newest installement of Dragon Princess and I'm sorry it was out so late but, as I explained in Ninja to pirate, I am way too busy right now.


End file.
